


So Easy to Love

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving Ginny was the easiest thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my sencnd story. I will only be writing Harry and Ginny fics.

Neither of them wanted to be there that night. It wasn't really their usual choice to unwind. However, Harry and his team of Aurors had closed a big case today, and were in the mood to celebrate. Mindful of Sirius's constant nagging to go out with people his own age, he had agreed to go with his team for a couple of drinks. He'd been there for three quarters of an hour, and was getting fidgety. He figured another half hour should do it, then he could make his escape.

Ginny's team had been having a successful season. They'd won their last match, and now had two weeks before their next one. Despite a tough week on the training track, they now had the entire weekend off. Ginny had intended to go home and catch up with her family, but her team-mates had dragged her to the new club, promising lots of dancing. Ginny loved to dance, so she went along with them. She figured she had the rest of the weekend to see her family.

When the Holyhead Harpies walked in, it caused a buzz around the club. It had only opened a month ago, and was THE place to be seen. The girls were soon surrounded by young men, mostly fans. Most of the Harpies liked the attention, but there were a couple on the team who were married, or just didn't like that kind of attention. Ginny was one of the latter. She headed for the bar.

While Ginny waited for her drink, she scanned the crowd. She saw her team-mates chatting with some young, attractive guys. They waved to her, pointing her out to them. Ginny smiled, but pointed to the dance floor. Her team-mates nodded, and headed there.

Ginny sipped her drink, continuing to look around. Her gaze settled on a rowdy group of witches and wizards in a booth. A waitress looked harassed as she set down a couple of jugs for them and hurried away. As she looked over them, she found herself drawn to a wizard sitting quietly at the end of the booth. He declined another drink, and looked around. Their eyes made contact

Harry saw a woman looking at him. Her eyes seemed to smile at him. She had a good figure, although she didn't look very tall. He couldn't tell what colour her hair was, as the disco lights reflected off it. She raised her glass to him in a toast.

Ginny saw the man looking at her. He seemed familiar, with his dark hair. She wanted to get closer to see the colour of his eyes. His body language indicated he really didn't want to be there. He smiled a little smile, and dropped his head as she raised her glass in a toast. If Ginny didn't know better, she'd think he was blushing.

“Caught the eye of a Harpy, Potter,” drawled Roger Manns. “Must be your lucky day. Looks like you won't be going home alone tonight. We all know what those Harpies are like,” he chuckled, swigging back another pint.

“Are you eyeing off those Aurors, Ginny? Merlins beard, it's Harry Potter himself,” gasped Jeanie, a fellow chaser.

“Oh, yes, I wondered why he looked familiar. Come on, let's go dance,” said Ginny, pulling her friend on the dance floor. They joined their team-mates and started to let loose.

Harry tried not to make it too obvious he was watching the Harpies dancing, but he couldn't help himself. The one he had made eye contact with was a really good dancer, and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her moves showed off an amazing body.

Without being aware of it, Harry stayed for another hour. Some of the Harpies came off the dance floor and went off for a drink with one of their many admirers, but not his Harpy. She stayed out there the whole time, dancing with one of her friends or another. She smiled as one wizard after another came up to her, and even danced with a couple, but that was it.

She finally left the dance floor. Harry checked the bar and her friends, but didn't see her. Disappointed, he checked his watch, surprised to find it was now after eleven. With one last quick scan, he decided it was time to leave. He paid for the next jug, but told his fellow Aurors he was leaving.

He made his way to the entrance. He had nearly made it when somebody bumped into him.

“Oh, I'm so sorry,” she gasped.

It was her.

“You're leaving?” she asked, in a disappointed tone. “I haven't seen you on the dance floor,” she said.

“Probably safer that way. I, uh, don't really dance,” said Harry.

“Anyone can dance,” she laughed.

Harry was enthralled. Her whole face lit up when she laughed. “Not me. Not to this music, anyway,” he said, grinning.

Ginny smiled. His eyes were magnificent, so green and mesmerising. “Do me a favour, and wait here, okay?” she asked.

Harry nodded, and she hurried off. When she returned, she smiled mischievously at him, and dragged him onto the dance floor.

“But, I can't, I really don't-”

“Wait,” said Ginny.

The music changed to a slower number. Ginny looked up to the DJ booth and gave a thumbs up. She looked back to Harry.

“He's a friend of my brother's. I asked him to play a slow song. Will you dance with me now, before you leave?” she asked, enticingly.

Harry couldn't have said no, even if he had wanted to. He stepped closer, and put his hand on her waist, and took her hand in his, just the way Tonks had showed him.

“I'm Ginny,” she said, smiling up at him, as they swayed together.

“I'm Harry,” he said, smiling down into her warm, brown eyes.

“So, who are those people you're with? Workmates?” asked Ginny.

“Yes, we're Aurors. Just cracked a big case today,” he said, then surprised her by twirling her around.

Laughing, she grabbed his shoulders. “You've done this before,” she accused, good naturedly.

“Yes, but never with such a pretty partner,” said Harry, hoping Tonks would forgive him.

“Smooth talker,” smirked Ginny.

Harry grinned, wishing his god-father had heard her say that. Him, a smooth talker?

As one slow song morphed into another, Ginny put her hands around his neck, and he put his hands on her waist.

“So, you're a Harpy? What position?” Harry asked, surprised at how at ease he felt with her.

“Chaser. We've got a whole weekend off, starting tonight. I don't usually come to clubs like this,” said Ginny.

“Really?” asked Harry, surprised. The Harpies had quite a party reputation. “Must be my lucky night then. I don't usually go for this type of thing, either. I usually hang around with my family when I'm not working.”

“Same,” said Ginny, smiling at him. “I much prefer to have a get together at my home, with a few friends. It's too noisy in these places,” she said loudly, as DJ Lee Jordan increased the tempo of the music.

“What? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear what you said. It's so noisy in here,” shouted Harry, in her ear.

“I said, it's too noisy. Let's get out of here,” said Ginny, now shouting to be heard.

Harry shook his head, and put his hand to his ear. “I can't hear you. Why don't we get out of here, and go for a coffee, or something.”

Ginny nodded, and pulled his head down to her. For a brief second, Harry thought (hoped) she was going to kiss him. He felt her breath on his ear, and it sent shivers down his spine. 

“I'll just grab my bag, and say goodbye to my friends. Meet out the front?” she asked.

Harry nodded, and she smiled, hurrying away.

He went to the entrance, and went out. He was surprised at how cold it was, even though it was December. He hoped Ginny had a coat or something. Glancing at his watch, he realised it was after midnight.

Ginny touched his arm, and he smiled down at her. She had put a jacket over her dress, and she threaded her arm through his.

“I know a place to get coffee,” she said.

“Lead on, MacDuff,” he said, gesturing grandly.

“Ah, Shakespeare. I am with a learned gentleman,” giggled Ginny.

“I like to read. We have quite a library where I live,” said Harry. “I'm surprised you've heard of Shakespeare, though.”

“I have a father who loves anything Muggle. He brought home a couple of books when I was younger, and I read them. The Bronte sisters. 'Jane Eyre, Wuthering Heights'. On a cold winter's night, there is nothing better than snuggling on the couch in front of the fire with a cup of cocoa and a good book,” said Ginny.

She lifted her head up to catch a falling snowflake. Harry was captivated by her simple beauty. She didn't have much make-up on, and she didn't need it.

“Let's go,” she said, grabbing his hand.

She took him to a coffee shop he was familiar with. It was near the Ministry, and was a frequent haunt of the Aurors, particularly the ones who were on the night shift.

They ordered coffee, and chose to share a piece of treacle tart, after being assured it was fresh. Harry knew that Gloria, the middle-aged waitress, started her shift at midnight, and usually made the cake at home and brought it in with her.

They spent the next hour talking. She told him of her family, her brother's shop in Diagon Alley and her new niece.

He told her of his travels with his god-father, how he wished he had gone to Hogwarts, and his love for his god-son.

She let him have the last piece of treacle tart, after he mentioned it was his favourite dessert. Ginny told him her mum made a better one. He told her it wasn't possible, that he had eaten in a lot of diners all around London, and this was the best one.

Ginny knew then and there she was going to ask her mum to bake him one to show him she was right.

Reluctantly, their night drew to a close. They had barely stopped talking, although it would be later that they would both realise that neither had really gotten in to the fact that he was Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, or that she was Ginny Weasley, leading chaser for the Holyhead Harpies.

Harry walked her to the Apparition site nearby.

“So, I had a good time, tonight,” said Ginny, reluctant to leave him. Never had she met someone that she felt so completely comfortable with so quickly.

“Me too, well, except for the dancing,” chuckled Harry, his eyes twinkling.

“But you did so well,” laughed Ginny.

Harry took her hand, twirled her as he did at the club, then dipped her.

Oh,” exclaimed Ginny, completely shocked. She grabbed his shoulder to keep from falling. Their eyes met, and held.

Harry slowly pulled her upright, their eyes still connected. A few snowflakes fell and landed on her cheek, and in his hair.

Ginny ran her hands through his hair to remove them, while he ran a finger down her cheek.

“So beautiful,” murmured Harry.

He lowered his mouth, and ever so gently, brushed his lips against hers. Once, twice. On the third time, he felt her kiss him back. Once, twice.

They pulled apart, and stared at each other. They each felt that something had just happened, although what it was, neither knew.

“I should go,” said Ginny, softly. 

His eyes burned like emeralds. Ginny couldn't look away.

She felt so right in his arms. Harry didn't want to let her go.

“Good night,” said Ginny, taking a step back to the Apparition point.

“It has been the best night,” agreed Harry, softly.

The last thing Ginny saw was Harry with his arm raised in farewell.

It started as easy as that.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry could have kicked himself when he realised he and Ginny hadn't made any plans to meet up, or exchanged details on how to get in touch with each other. He knew she knew he was an Auror, and of course he knew she was a Harpy.

By the time he returned home, it was after three in the morning. He slept till ten the next day, and came downstairs to find that Sirius was out with Remus. He was glad of the chance to re-live his moments with Ginny alone, as he knew Sirius would chide him for the sappy look he was sure was on his face.

He decided to get out of the house, so he Apparated to Muggle London to do some Christmas shopping. It was just over a week till Christmas, and he didn't have much more to do. It's not like he had lots of people to buy for, just Sirius, Remus and Tonks, Andromeda and Ted, and of course, Teddy.

He did give a gift to his bosses at the Ministry, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Gawain Robards. They each got a bottle of elf-made wine; a good vintage.

He wandered around the shops, completely unaware of some females trying to catch his eye. As Harry had grown up quite scrawny, he was pleased that he had filled out, yet was completely clueless to the fact that he was considered 'hot'.

A scarf caught his eye, and he considered it would look pretty on Ginny. As he added it to his other goods, he headed for the check-out, wondering if he would get the chance to give it to her.

“You have a good eye. Your lady friend will love this scarf. May I suggest a brooch to go on it?” asked the saleslady.

“Oh, I don't know,” stammered Harry.

“Here, we have a few traditional ones, and we have some Christmas ones,” said the saleslady. “What would your lady friend like?”

Considering that he didn't know her that well, Harry nearly passed, when a Christmas one with a reindeer caught his eye. It reminded him of his stag Patronus. “That one,” he said, pointing, before he changed his mind.

“Good choice,” said the saleslady. She rang his items up, and put his goods in a bag. “I hope your lady friend likes it. She's a lucky girl.”

“Thank you,” said Harry, grabbing the bag and getting out of the store. The more she went on about his 'lady friend', the more he wondered if he was making a big mistake, getting something for Ginny.

He Apparated home, and found Sirius in the lounge, reading the Daily Prophet. Greeting him, he placed his shopping on the chair, and went to get a butterbeer from the fridge. Returning, he found Sirius snooping through his bags.

“Hey, don't do that. There's Christmas presents in there,” Harry protested with a laugh.

“Anything for me?” asked Sirius, hopefully.

“I'm sure Teddy told me he thought you'd be on the naughty list,” teased Harry.

“That little monkey,” chuckled Sirius, shaking his head. “So, who's this for?” he asked, holding up the scarf he'd bought for Ginny.

“Um, not sure yet. Maybe Tonks, or Andi. It caught my eye, so I thought I'd get it,” mumbled Harry, grabbing it off him and shoving it back in the bag, hoping it wasn't getting too crumpled.

“Hmm,” said Sirius, watching him. Harry wasn't meeting his eyes. Something was up.

“Good night, last night? I didn't hear you come in,” asked Sirius.

“Wasn't bad,” shrugged Harry, careful of what he said.

“Where did you go?” asked Sirius.

“That new club, 'Mandrakes',” said Harry.

“See anyone famous there?”

Harry shrugged again. “Some of the Holyhead Harpies were there.”

“Ooh, they've got a bit of a reputation, those girls. I heard they really like to party,” said Sirius, with a wink.

“They're not all like that,” snapped Harry.

“Oh-kay,” drawled Sirius. “What's her name?”

“Who?” asked Harry.

“The girl that's got you tied up in knots,” said Sirius, smiling.

Harry sighed. “Her name is Ginny,” he said, a smile on his face.

Sirius grinned. He'd never seen Harry so smitten before.

“She's a Harpy?” he asked.

Harry nodded. “She's not like the rest. She told me she doesn't usually go to clubs like that. She prefers to spend time with her family, when she's not training or playing.”

Sirius hoped this Ginny wasn't spinning a tale for Harry. Harry hadn't had a lot of experience when it came to the opposite sex. Sirius was worried Harry would meet the wrong kind of woman, who would take advantage of his fame and fortune and break his heart. The fact that this Ginny was a Harpy didn't bode well.

“Well, when are you seeing her again?” asked Sirius.

Harry blushed, and dropped his head. “I-ah, we forgot to make any plans,” admitted Harry. “I mean, I know where to find her. She's a Harpy, after all. I might even get tickets for their next match,” said Harry.

“Well, that's good,” said Sirius. “I haven't been to a match in ages. Get me a ticket too, if you can.”

“I'll have to check my roster at work. Remember, I volunteered to hand out presents at the orphanage on the twenty-third,” said Harry.

“Wasn't it your turn last year?” asked Sirius.

“Yeah, but McBride, whose turn it is this year, well, he's a new Dad. He wants to spend as much time with his family as he can, so I said I'd cover for him. I don't mind, really,” said Harry.

“You have got a family, too,” said Sirius, gently.

“I know, but it's different with kids. I'll be spending Christmas Eve with Teddy, I can't wait for that,” said Harry, brightening at the mention of his god-son.

“I know he is, too,” said Sirius, patting him on the shoulder as he walked past.

HGHGHGHGHG

Harry and two other Aurors made their way to the orphanage. The other two were grumbling about getting it over and done with, then going to the pub as soon as they could. Harry didn't like their attitude, and hoped it would change when they got there, for the children's sake.

He was surprised to find members of the press there, and hoped it wasn't because of him. The three Aurors went inside and were introduced to Madame Montgomery, the woman in charge of the orphanage. She greeted them, and led them to the room where the children would be brought in and given gifts.

To Harry's surprise, Ginny was there, with another member of the Holyhead Harpies and two members of the Appleby Arrows.

Harry made his way to her side. “Hello again. Cute outfit,” he grinned.

“Hi,” said Ginny, happy to see him again. She was wearing a Santa outfit, with a short skirt and knee high boots. “The things you have to do for publicity,” she moaned. “The outfit, not the kids,” she amended, quickly.

“Okay, attention everyone. The children will be down soon. If you could line up over there, and we'll send the children to you, to receive a present. You men will present the boys with their gifts, and you ladies will give the girls their presents. Okay? Let's go,” said Madame Montgomery.

The next hour passed pleasantly. The children were excited to receive presents, but were more excited to have visitors.

The other two Aurors left soon after the presents had been handed out, but Harry and the Quidditch players happily stayed longer and played with the children. Harry was on the floor building a home with a young boy, using the building blocks he received as a present. Ginny had a little girl on her lap, as she read to her in the new book she'd received.

All of a sudden, they heard a thumping noise from overhead. Both Harry and Ginny looked up, then at each other.

“It's nuffin,” said little Jane, on Ginny's lap.

“How do you know?” asked Ginny, sharing a look of concern with Harry.

“There's no-one up there,” said Jane, nervously.

“Why don't I just go for a look and see?” suggested Harry.

“You're not allowed up there. They don't want no-one to know what's up there,” said Craig, playing with his blocks.

Ginny stood up. “I'm coming with you,” she told Harry. They told the children they would be right back.

They went upstairs. The house was old and, in some areas, quite run-down. Peering into the bedrooms, Harry and Ginny could see several beds crammed into a room.

“No wonder this wasn't on the tour,” muttered Ginny. “I bet she didn't want the press to see that.”

The bathroom was quite dirty. The laundry was overflowing with soiled bedding and towels. Harry was getting angrier and angrier the further they ventured up.

They heard more thumps from overhead. Looking at each other, they nodded, and went to find the stairs to go up.

They opened the door and went in. “Hello,” called Ginny, warily. 

One by one, four little faces peered out from hiding places. “Who are you?” cried the eldest one, a boy.

“I'm Ginny, and this is Harry. We're here to see you for Christmas,” she said.

“Is it Christmas already?” asked a little girl, excitedly. “Did Santa come this year?”

“Hush, Amelia,” said another boy, limping from his hiding place in the wardrobe. 

Ginny tried to stifle her cry of shock, as she realised the boy was missing the bottom part of his leg.

“Why aren't you downstairs with the other children?” asked Harry.

“We're not like them. They might get 'dopted. We won't,” said the boy with a limp.

“They want to hide us away, we're too ugly for the public to see,” said the eldest boy, harshly.

“How old are you?” Ginny asked him.

“Twelve, I think,” shrugged the boy.

“Why aren't you at Hogwarts?” asked Harry.

“Got no money to go to Hogwarts,” said the boy, with his head down.

“There's a scholarship fund set up for children who need financial help to go to Hogwarts. Especially for any who lost their family in the war,” said Harry. He had set it up himself, using some of the wealth from his family vaults.

The little girl came out and stood near Ginny. She pulled on her top, and Ginny knelt down to her level. She saw the girl had scarring on her left arm.

“You're so pretty. Did you come with Santa?” she asked.

Ginny hugged her, and over the little girl's shoulder, she glanced a look of despair at Harry. His jaw was clenched, and if Ginny didn't know better, she would think he was furious.

“Does your arm hurt?” asked Ginny.

“I can't feel it,” said the little girl. She gently touched Ginny's hair. “Your hair is so pretty.”

Tears came to Ginny's eyes. She hugged the little girl, and stood up. “I'll be back real soon,” she said.

“Promise,” said the little girl, Amelia.

“I promise,” said Ginny.

Harry grabbed her arm. “Where are you going?” he asked her.

“To get help,” she said. “Don't leave them.”

Ginny left, and returned in half an hour. She had a woman with her, who she introduced as Madame Pomfrey. She was the nurse at Hogwarts, and she quickly ran her wand over the children.

Ginny had also brought Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic, and her own parents, Arthur and Molly Weasley.

Arthur and Molly quickly swept the children up in hugs, and explained that they were going to be taken to St Mungo's to be checked out. In the time that Ginny had gone, Harry had found out the children's name. The two youngest were Adam and Amelia, and they were brother and sister. Their parents had been killed in Hogsmeade, as the Battle of Hogwarts trickled over to neighbouring areas. The children had been injured, but stayed hidden for several days, too afraid to come out, and waiting for parents to come back for them. Parents that never would.

The eldest boy was Nicholas. His mother was Muggleborn, and she used to work at the Ministry. She had been called up before Dolores Umbridge during the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, and never been seen again. Nick had never known his father, so he had been sent to the orphanage.

The other child was a girl, aged about eight or nine. No-one knew for sure. She had been found wandering around Diagon Alley. She was quite traumatised, and wouldn't speak. No-one knew if she had any family, or what may have happened to them. She'd been given the name Michelle.

As the children were taken away, Harry heard Ginny make sure that the brother and sister not be parted. Kingsley was talking to Madame Montgomery, who was complaining about the lack of funds.

The little girl who Ginny had been reading to, came up to her. “Will Amelia come back? She's my friend. I wanted to share my book with her.”

“Oh, sweety, yes, she'll probably come back,” said Ginny.

Molly came over to her daughter. “Ginny, we're going to the hospital with the children. Madame Pomfrey has sent an owl to a colleague of hers, she may be able to come and stay. Madame Montgomery has said there is no money in the budget for a full time nurse, or a janitor.”

“It's not right, Mum. There are so many beds crammed into each room. We have to find a way to help them,” said a determined Ginny.

“We'll find a way, sweetheart,” said Arthur, coming up behind Molly. “Ready to go, Molly?”

Molly nodded, and hugged Ginny goodbye. Arthur kissed his daughter on the cheek and farewelled her.

Ginny sighed, and turned to see Harry watching her. “Hey,” she said.

“You are a force of nature,” he said, coming over to her. 

Ginny shrugged. “I didn't do much, just got some people who are doing the real helping. I'm sorry you missed my parents, I would have liked to introduce you to them,” said Ginny, tiredly.

Harry came up to her and held her. Ginny leaned against him. “We have to help them. There has to be a way that we can-”

Harry took her face in his hands and kissed her. She kissed him back. Taking a deep breath, he held her to his chest, where she could feel his heart beating madly.

“We'll find a way,” he assured her.

It wouldn't be easy, but they would find a way to help these children.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny meets Harry's family. Set the day after Christmas.

A nervous Harry paced around the lounge room of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. He fluffed the pillows for the tenth time. Five-year old Teddy, who was sitting on the floor playing with his new toy broomstick, watched him.

“What's wrong, Uncle Harry. Don't you want this Ginny girl to come over?” he asked.

Sirius, who was just coming into the lounge, let out a laugh that sounded like a bark. “I think it's the opposite, Teddy. Harry wants to make a good impression on Ginny.”

Harry sent him a glare. Teddy looked confused.

“What's a 'pression?” he asked.

“I just want her to like you as much as I do, that's all Teddy,” said Harry, picking the toddler up and tickling him.

He squealed with laughter, as Harry held him upside down.

The floo flared up, and Ginny stepped out, holding a basket. “Hi,” she said breathlessly.

“Hi,” grinned Harry, another lovesick grin on his face.

“Hi,” called Teddy, still hanging upside down.

Ginny bent over and tilted her head. “Hi. I bet you're Teddy, right?”

Harry swung him back up. “How did you know that?” asked a surprised Teddy.

Ginny stood up too. “Easy. You're the most important person in Harry's life, it's only natural he'd want me to meet you first.”

“Huh?” asked Teddy.

“Ginny said that you're my number one boy, right?” asked Harry, with a wink at Ginny.

Teddy threw his arms around Harry's neck. “Yep, cos you're my god-father, right?”

Teddy beamed at Harry, then at Ginny. “I like her hair,” he whispered loudly in Harry's ear.

Ginny laughed. “So, did Santa bring you lots of great things?” she asked Teddy.

“Yep. I got a new broomstick,” Teddy said proudly.

“Wow, that's great, I'd love to see it,” said Ginny.

“Ginny plays Quidditch for real. It's like her job,” said Harry.

Teddy looked at Ginny with awe. “I love Kidditch. I'll go get my broom,” he said, running out the room, past Sirius, who was leaning against the door.

“Ginny, this is my god-father, Sirius Black. He was best friends with my parents,” said Harry, proudly. He put an arm around her waist and drew her forward. “Sirius, this is Ginny.”

Ginny held out her hand, and Sirius shook it. “Hi, it's nice to meet you. You know, I have the feeling I've been in this house before. Didn't it used to be the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix?”

“Hi, and yes, you would be right. How did you know about that?” asked Sirius, concerned.

“My brothers and I stayed here one night. There was a meeting that my parents came to. The next day was September first, and Kings Cross is pretty close to here. So we stayed overnight, and left for Hogwarts the next day,” explained Ginny.

“Who are your parents?” asked Sirius.

“Arthur and Molly Weasley,” said Ginny.

Sirius let out a laugh. “With your red hair I should have guessed. The Weasleys are a fine family,” he explained to Harry. “Always fought on our side, even back in your parents time. So, you actually stayed in this dreary old house?” he asked Ginny.

“Well, it looks a lot nicer now, but yeah, back then it was a bit creepy. Oh, sorry,” she apologised to Sirius.

He laughed. “No worries. Hey Moony, get out here,” he yelled. “There's someone you have to meet.”

“Sirius,” warned Harry.

“I'm here, Padfoot, what's all the commotion about? My word, Ginny Weasley?” asked Remus Lupin.

“Professor Lupin?” asked Ginny in surprise.

“You know him, too?” asked Harry.

“He was my DADA teacher at Hogwarts, my second year. Best teacher I ever had,” said Ginny, turning from Harry back to Remus.

Teddy came running back in with his broomstick, followed by his mother. “Hi, I'm Tonks Lupin, Remus's wife, and Teddy's mum,” she said, with a smile.

“Look, Ginny,” said Teddy, holding up his broomstick proudly. 

She took it from him, and knelt down while she checked it out.

“Wow, this looks great. Feels good, head looks neat, should fly fine. Have you been for a fly yet?” she asked, handing back the broom.

Teddy shook his head. “We was gonna go see Uncle Hagger at Hogwarts today, but we couldn't cos you came over instead,” said Teddy.

“Teddy!” said Tonks, sharply.

“You know, if you need somewhere to fly, you could go to my parents house. We have a Quidditch pitch there, so there's lots of room. I'm sure they wouldn't mind,” said Ginny.

“We'll see,” said Tonks. To Teddy she said, “Now, go wash up, lunch is ready.” 

Teddy sighed. 'We'll see,' usually meant no. He went down the hall to the bathroom.

“I hope you don't mind, but I brought over dessert. Mum made a treacle tart and a peach cobbler,” said Ginny, following Tonks into the kitchen.

“Molly Weasley's cooking is amazing,” said Sirius, rubbing his hands together. “Don't you remember, Moony?”

“Best home-made cooking I've ever tasted, Padfoot. Amazing, really, when you consider how she found the time with all the kids she and Arthur had. Was it six or seven?” he asked Ginny.

“Seven, but we lost one of my brothers in the Battle of Hogwarts. Charlie, my second eldest brother,” said Ginny, sadly.

“I'm so sorry, Gin,” said Harry, placing his hand over Ginny's and squeezing it lightly.

“He was always away for most of my childhood. I was just one when he started Hogwarts, and when I was eight, he left to become a dragon trainer in Romania. Most of the time, it just feels like he's still there. It's only on these big occasions, like Christmas, we are truly aware that he is gone.”

“I wanna be a dragon trainer,” piped up Teddy.

The adults laughed, as Tonks brought in platters of meat. “Smells wonderful, love,” said Remus, smiling at his wife.

The meal was accompanied by tales of their Christmas, the day before. Ginny told them she and her family had spent part of it at the orphanage with the children. Teddy was enthralled as she also told them about the fire-works her twin brothers had set off later that night.

“Sounds like you had quite a day,” said Sirius.

“It's pretty normal, for the Burrow. After today, I'm straight into training for next weeks match. Oh, here, I got you all tickets,” said Ginny, getting them out of her pocket.

“Even me?” asked Teddy, looking excited.

“Especially for you,” smiled Ginny.

“I haven't been to a match in years. Thanks, Ginny, I'm looking forward to it,” said Sirius.

“Um, you'll probably be sitting with some of my family. You'll probably meet Fred and George, and their girlfriends, Angelina and Alicia. Oh, and my brother Ron. His girlfriend's not a huge Quidditch fan, but she might go,” said Ginny.

“You coming, Moony?” asked Sirius, waving the tickets around.

“I'll see, Padfoot,” said Remus.

“You know, those names seem familiar to me. Why do you call yourselves that? Do you have a nickname, too?” she asked Harry.

“He's Prongs junior. They're just names we came up with at Hogwarts,” said Sirius, easily.

“Padfoot, Prongs and Moony,” said Ginny, thoughtfully. “It's on the tip of my tongue, but I can't get it. Never mind, it will come to me,” she said.

“I can't imagine where you would have heard of us Marauders,” chuckled Remus.

Ginny stared at him. “Marauders? That's it! Oh, would you excuse me. I'll be back as soon as I can,” she said, hurrying out of the dining room and straight into the floo.

“Well, that's quite a girl you have there, Harry. Hope we didn't scare her off,” chuckled Sirius.

“I like her,” said Teddy.

“Where do you think she's gone?” asked Harry, worriedly.

Remus shrugged. “I can't believe we didn't put two and two together. The Weasleys are good people, Harry. I'm rather surprised you haven't met them before.”

“Yeah, well, you both wanted to shield me from meeting anyone new, even in the Order,” said Harry.

“We couldn't risk your safety,” argued Sirius. 

The floo flared up, and Ginny stepped out, brandishing a bit of parchment. “I knew I remembered those names,” she said, triumphantly. She opened it and began to read. “Messrs, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present-”

“The Marauders Map,” whispered Remus and Sirius in shock.

“It's you, isn't it?” asked Ginny. “You're Moony,” she said to Remus. 

“You're Padfoot,” she turned to Sirius, who nodded.

“Your Dad was Prongs?” she asked Harry, who nodded, and with a flick of his wrist, let his wand expel his Patronus.

The stag bucked around the room. Teddy clapped in delight. The stag made it's way to Ginny and lowered it's head. It butted into her, once, twice, with it's horns.

“Someone's horny,” teased Sirius.

“Sirius,” gasped Harry, blushing madly. His Patronus looked up at Ginny, then faded into mist.

“That was amazing,” said Ginny, in awe. She looked down at the parchment. 

“Here, this belongs to you,” she said to Sirius. “To all of you,” she said, looking at Remus and Harry.

“How did you get it?” asked Harry, taking the map off her. He had only ever heard of the famous map, but never seen it.

“My brothers, Fred and George were in detention with Filch. They found it and knicked it. Gave it to me, my third year. I wasn't supposed to go to Hogsmeade because I had a detention, so they found a way I could go and not be detected. That map also saved my life, especially during the Final Battle,” she said.

“I knew Filch had it. I asked him about it when I was teaching there, that year. He told me he'd never seen it,” growled Remus.

“Probably too proud to admit a couple of students stole it from him,” said Ginny.

“I think I'm going to enjoy meeting your brothers, Ginny. What do they do for work?” asked Sirius, still amazed that his map was back in his possession.

“They own the joke shop in Diagon Alley. Weasley Wizarding Wheezes,” said Ginny.

“Ah, they sound like Marauders in the making,” smiled Sirius. “So, where did you keep this?” he asked Ginny.

“I kept it in my school trunk. Guess I thought I'd pass it on to my own kids, one day,” said Ginny.

“So, it may have made it's way back to us anyway,” teased Sirius, with a nudge to a still blushing Harry.

“Yeah, what do you reckon, Harry? We name our first born, James Sirius,” teased Ginny.

“I think I like the sound of that,” smirked Sirius.

Harry's head was going back and forth as he watched Ginny and Sirius banter. In all honesty, he hadn't paid much attention after Sirius had called his Patronus 'horny'. Sirius hadn't been wrong.

“Um, what?” he asked, struggling to keep up with the conversation.

Ginny laughed and patted his arm. “Just nod and say, 'Yes, dear'.”

Remus and Tonks burst into laughter. Harry grinned sheepishly, knowing the joke was on him.

Tonks began to clear up, and Ginny stood up to help. They went into the kitchen, despite Tonk's protests. They shooed the men away, as they did the dishes.

They brought out dessert, and Harry and Remus salivated over the treacle tart, while Sirius and Tonks ate the cobbler. Ginny and Teddy ate ice-cream.

Reluctantly, Ginny announced soon after that she had to go. She had to be back in Wales by five, and still had to say goodbye to her family. She thanked them for inviting her to lunch, and they agreed to do it again soon.

Harry and Teddy walked her to the floo. Ginny promised to look out for Teddy at the Quidditch match.

“Will you wave to me, Ginny?” he asked.

“Of course I will. And you know what, when I score my first goal, well, that one is for you. You'll know right then, that I'm thinking of you,” she said, kneeling down to give him a hug.

“Oh boy!” exclaimed Teddy. He ran off. “Hey Mum, Dad, guess what Ginny's gonna do...”

Harry and Ginny laughed as they watched him run off. “What about me? Will you wave to me?” asked Harry, huskily, taking her in his arms as he had wanted to do all afternoon.

“Of course. And every goal I score after Teddy's means I'm thinking about you,” said Ginny,” brushing her lips with his.

He deepened the kiss, holding her close against his body. “I wish you didn't have to go,” he whispered, while nibbling down her neck.

“Me too,” she said, angling her neck to give him better access. Merlin, it felt so good. “I had fun today. Your family is great.”

He sighed, bringing his forehead to meet hers. “I think they think you're pretty great. Especially returning the map. Thank you for that.”

“It's yours. It wouldn't be right for me to keep it, now that I know who they are,” said Ginny. 

She sighed. “I have to go. I-I hope we can get together again soon.”

“Definitely,” said Harry. “Good luck for the match. I can't wait to watch you fly.”

“I hope you enjoy it. Well, bye,” she said, pulling away from him.

His arms felt empty. She took a step away, then turned back, put her hand behind his neck and pulled his head down for a brief, but passionate kiss. She then turned back, and went into the floo, calling out, 'The Burrow', as she threw the floo powder down.

Harry wandered in a daze back into the kitchen. Tonks, Remus and Sirius were there, and they were looking at the Marauders Map. They looked up as Harry came floating in, and at Harry's expression, exchanged amused looks.

“So, what did you think?” asked Harry.

Tonks and Remus exchanged a glance. Sirius took a sip of his drink. Harry felt worried. Had they not liked Ginny? Could they not see how wonderful and amazing and beautiful she was? How perfect for him she was?

Teddy tugged on his jumper. Harry looked down. “I like her,” he stated again.

“Me too,” said Tonks. “I grilled her a bit, while we were doing dishes. Let her know we wouldn't stand for any one taking advantage of you. She thought that was great, that I was warning her. Said that was totally what her family would do for her, and that you were lucky you had us, to watch your back. She gets my vote,” said Tonks.

“Looks like it's unanimous for the Lupin family,” grinned Remus, swinging Teddy into his arms.

“Sirius?” asked Harry, hesitantly.

“What is it with Potters and red heads, anyway?” grumbled Sirius.

He smiled at Harry's worried face. “She's great, Harry,” he said simply.

Harry's face relaxed into a smile. “She is, isn't she? She really liked all of you, too. Especially you,” he said to Teddy, tickling him as he was in Remus's arms.

“Do ya think we can go for a fly at the Burra?” asked Teddy to Harry.

“I'll send Ginny an owl later,” said Harry, glad of a legitimate reason to contact her.

“I'd love to catch up with Arthur and Molly. Their eldest son is a curse breaker, used to work in Egypt. He'd have some fascinating stories,” said Remus.

“I wouldn't mind talking to those brothers of hers who run the joke shop,” grinned Sirius.

“I was at school with Charlie. I wouldn't mind asking Molly a bit about him, if it doesn't upset her, of course,” said Tonks.

Harry grinned at his family. He knew they'd come through for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Day Ball

They all had a great time at the Quidditch match. When the Harpies came out, Ginny flew around the pitch, then up to the family box. She waved to an excited Teddy, and winked at Harry. Then she flew down to join her team-mates.

When Ginny scored her first goal, she looked up and pointed to Teddy. He clapped and waved. The game was highly competitive, so Ginny had to get straight back on with the game. Harry was impressed with her flying. It was obvious she was a natural.

At half time, it was announced that a percentage of the proceeds from the match today would go to the upkeep for the orphanage that Harry and Ginny were at before Christmas. Harry knew Ginny had taken a keen interest in the goings on there, so it wouldn't have surprised him to find out she was behind this latest fund raiser.

The match continued. Ginny was having a great game, and she was on track to score her highest amount of goals in a game. She scored her record breaking twenty-first goal just as her team-mate caught the Snitch, and ensured the Harpies won.

The crowd, mostly Harpies fans, went crazy. Teddy was jumping up and down in excitement. Ginny flew up to the family box and leaned over to high-five him. She smiled brilliantly at Harry, and waved to everyone else in the family box. She then flew off, waving and applauding the fans for their support.

“Merlin, she's good,” said a surprised Sirius.

“Go, Ginny!” cried Teddy, waving a little green and gold flag he had coloured at home.

“We didn't even know she could fly. We never let her play with us, we thought she was too little. We had no idea she used to break into the shed and take our brooms out,” chuckled Fred.

“Yeah, then she made the Gryffindor team at school in her third year. Blew us all away. Even made captain her fifth and seventh year, didn't she Ron?” asked George, nudging another red haired man.

“What about her sixth?” asked Harry.

“Death Eaters were running the school. No Quidditch,” said Ron, as if it were obvious.

“We always thought Charlie was the best flyer in the family, but no, Gin-Gin was the one who made it to the pros,” said Fred, proudly.

“Ginny's the best,” declared Teddy. “Right, Harry?”

“Right, buddy,” agreed Harry.

“Why don't you all come back to the Burrow? Mum usually cooks up a storm on match days. She listens to the match on the WWN, and gets so nervous, so she cooks, to keep calm. It's excellent. We're all famished by the time the game's over. Ginny will come along later. They usually have a team meeting, and Ginny has to get checked out by the teams Medi-witch,” explained George.

“Are you sure Molly won't mind?” asked Tonks.

“Ha, the more the merrier, as far as Mum's concerned,” laughed Ron.

“Okay then, yeah, thanks, that would be great. Harry?” asked Remus.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, but I think I might hang around here, and wait for Ginny,” he said.

Tonks and Remus smiled at each other. George nodded approvingly. “Here, go down to the team entrance, and ask for Bob. He's the Harpies security guard. Give him this, and ask him to let Ginny know you're waiting for her. Otherwise, she'll just use the floo inside.” 

He handed Harry a green and gold pass. “Thanks,” said Harry.

They all stood up. “All right then, we'll see you all later,” said the Weasley brothers.

“I wonder why their girlfriends didn't come?” asked Tonks.

“Ginny said one of them isn't into Quidditch much,” said Harry, as they climbed down the stairs.

They got to the bottom, and parted company. Harry made his way to the players entrance, and gave Bob his pass, asking him to let Ginny know he was waiting for her outside. Bob disappeared, then returned and escorted him into a waiting area for the players' families.

Finally, the players came out. They went to their families and embraced them. Ginny wandered out, hair still damp from a shower. Her face lit up as she saw Harry, and she went over to him.

He hugged her, kissing her neck. “You were bloody brilliant,” he said softly. “Scored lots of goals, too,” he said.

“That's because I was thinking of you,” she whispered.

He kissed her, and she kissed him back. They heard the cat calls from her team-mates, and pulled apart. Ginny let out a breath, and he put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“Let's get out of here,” she said.

“Everyone's going back to your parent's house for dinner. Even Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Teddy,” he said, grinning at her.

“So, there's no-one at your place right now?” asked Ginny, suggestively.

Harry stared at her. “No, but ah, they're all expecting you,” he said nervously. 

His heart was pounding, and he wanted to himself over the head. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

“Pity,” agreed Ginny. “Shall we go?”

She headed for the floo, but he grabbed her arm and turned her back. “I'm an ass. I-I just didn't think. I, ah, I do want, ah...”

Ginny leaned up and kissed him. “It's okay. This time,” she said, winking at him.

Harry grinned as he followed her to the floo. 

HGHGHG

The next few weeks were the happiest Harry could remember. He and Ginny got together whenever their busy schedules allowed. They were often flying at the Burrow with little Teddy on his new broomstick. Molly would make them a picnic, and if the weather was warm enough, they would paddle their feet in the pond.

Sometimes they would have dinners with Sirius, Remus and Tonks. Or just go out to Muggle London, and take in a movie or a play. Harry was glad of the anonymity he found there. This relationship was too precious to him to be bothered by the rumours and innuendo that seemed to follow him in the wizarding world.

Mostly, Harry just found it so easy to be with Ginny. Whatever they did together, they had fun. Even if they were simply hanging around Grimmauld Place with Teddy, or listening to the WWN, it was comfortable.

The only area that hadn't progressed was their physical relationship, purely because they just couldn't find a time where they would have a whole night together. The one time they planned, Harry was called out on an emergency for work.

The Ministry held an annual Valentine's Day dance, and Harry had asked Ginny to go with him. She agreed, but told him she'd have to Portkey back to Wales by ten-thirty, to make curfew. The Harpies next match was four days after the dance.

Tonks and Ginny had gone out shopping together for dresses. They had their hair done, and had their nails painted too. Ginny and Tonks planned to get ready at Grimmauld Place, so they could all go together. Teddy was spending the night at his grandparents, Andromeda and Ted's, house.

Tonks came downstairs first. Her hair was bright red and she wore a red and black strapless dress. After kissing his wife and assuring her she looked beautiful, Remus hurriedly covered his wife in a black cape. Tonks was amused by his fussing, as she was aware she was showing a bit of cleavage. They departed in the floo, along with a highly amused Sirius. He had refused to say who his date was.

Harry adjusted his red tie. He had decided to wear a traditional Muggle black suit, with a white shirt. He hated getting dressed up like this. He glanced up as Ginny's flowery fragrance rained down over him. His mouth dropped.

She glided down the stairs, a vision in white. Her dress only had one sleeve, which was all white lace. Her hair, looking even more red against the white of her dress, cascaded over one bare shoulder. It was a fitted dress, and showed off her toned body. It had an amazing split which showcased Ginny's legs to perfection. On her wrist, she wore the red wrist corsage he had sent her. She wore no jewellery, and only a bit of make-up. Just the way Harry liked her.

“Gin, you look amazing,” Harry sighed, as he watched her come down the stairs and make her way to him.

“Thank you. You look handsome, I love this suit,” said Ginny, fixing his tie.

He put his hands on her waist. “I'm going to be fighting to keep all the wizards away tonight,” he said, huskily.

Ginny blushed. “I don't think so, unless their names are Weasley. Besides, I'd rather just dance with you tonight,” she said.

“Shall we?” asked Harry, grinning as he handed her his arm.

“Let's,” said Ginny, threading her arm with his.

Together, they left Grimmauld Place and made their way to the Ministry.

Harry's words turned out to be prophetic, though. He hadn't minded handing Ginny over to her father for a dance. And he managed to get a few dances with her, before one or another of her brothers interrupted. Even Sirius and Remus cut in, the latter exchanging Tonks for Ginny. Tonks laughed at the chagrined look on his face, and promised to make it a quickie.

“Don't say things like that. You know the press are all around, and if they hear you say things like that, well, you can only imagine what they'll print,” begged Harry.

“Love, I think all the papers will be showing is you and Ginny in tomorrow's edition. I don't know if you know, but everyone is watching you,” said Tonks, in an amused voice.

“It's Ginny, she looks so beautiful,” sighed Harry, looking around to find her and Remus.

“And when you two are dancing together, there's just something about the two of you. Trust me, you two are the Belles of the Ball,” she laughed.

Remus danced Ginny over to Harry and Tonks, and they exchanged partners again. Harry sighed as he held Ginny close. She fitted his body perfectly.

A tap on her arm made Ginny draw back. Neville stood there, looking awkward. “May I?” he asked, nervously.

Harry almost growled. Ginny looked apologetically at him. “Would you mind getting me a drink, please Harry? Neville, is it all right if we just dance briefly? I'm parched, and I think I'll sit the next one out.”

Neville nodded eagerly, glad of an excuse to get off the dance floor. Harry kissed Ginny lightly, to show Neville just who Ginny was with. He told her he'd meet her at their table, with her drink. He left the dance floor, as Neville waltzed Ginny away.

As the bar was busy, Harry returned to the table just as Neville was returning Ginny to him. Neville greeted Ginny's family, obviously well-liked by the Weasleys, Harry noted. Neville then took off, to go back to mingling with some other mates. Ron was with them, too.

Harry listened as Molly was talking to Bill. She was asking why Fleur hadn't attended tonight. When Bill explained she was home with their daughter Victoire, Molly pooh-poohed that story. Watching on in amusement, Harry and Ginny watched as Bill weakened under Molly's scrutiny. He finally confessed that Fleur was pregnant again, and experiencing all day sickness. They hadn't wanted to tell any one until she was at the twelve week stage, which was still three weeks away.

An ecstatic Molly hugged him. Bill had to stop her from going to Shell Cottage then and there, to congratulate Fleur, and to make sure she was doing everything right for the baby. Smiling weakly at Ginny, he mouthed 'help' to her.

Ginny whispered into Harry's ear. “Bill needs help. Mum's going a bit nuts about the baby. I knew he'd crumble. None of my brothers can lie to Mum, and she knows it.” She nuzzled his ear.

Harry whispered back. “So you knew about the pregnancy?” He blew in her ear.

Ginny nodded. “I looked after Tori the other day. We went to the park near Shell Cottage. I thought I'd bring home some doughnuts to share and Fleur took one whiff and ran to the loo. Didn't take much to figure out,” she said, blowing on his neck.

Bill hissed at them. They pulled apart. Molly, who was talking non-stop about due dates and whether this one would be a boy or girl, turned to them. She took a look at her watch.

“Ginny, don't you have to be back at Wales, soon?” she asked.

Ginny glanced at Harry's watch. “Yes, I guess we better leave soon,” she sighed.

Harry's heart sank. While it wasn't late, he still wanted more time with her.

“Well, doesn't look like your coach is in any hurry to leave,” chuckled George, nodding on to the dance floor.

Harry and Ginny turned to see Gwenog Jones dancing with Sirius, and having a great time, by the looks of it.

“You know, I always thought there was a reason she was on an all women team,” smirked Fred.

Ginny laughed. “Ha, that's what everyone thinks of us. Either we're tarts who sleep around, or we're gay! Good luck to them. I just hope Sirius can handle her,” she said, winking at Harry. He laughed.

Ginny farewelled her family and friends. Harry begged one more dance from her, so they were able to say goodnight to Sirius and Gwenog on the dance floor. They also managed a farewell to Remus and Tonks. Finally, they swayed in each other's arms, as the last of the song played.

They returned to Grimmauld Place, so Ginny could get her belongings. Before she could, Harry gathered her close. He swayed with her again, to music only he could hear.

“I'm glad we're alone. I just wish you didn't have to leave,” he said, trailing kisses down her neck.

“Actually, I don't,” confessed Ginny.

“What?” asked Harry, pulling back to look at her.

“I've got the weekend off. I don't have to be in Holyhead till tomorrow night,” she said, looking him in the eye.

“But-your mum, you said you couldn't lie to her,” stammered Harry.

“I said my brothers couldn't lie to her. I don't have a problem, although Mum does have an uncanny way of knowing things,” said Ginny thoughtfully.

Harry chuckled. He enjoyed the family dynamic of the Weasleys, and knew Molly and Arthur were at the heart of it.

“So, I was kind of hoping you'd let me stay the night,” said Ginny, gently. She began to undo Harry's tie.

He swallowed, nervously. “I-I would really like that,” he said.

He leaned down and kissed her gently. She kissed him back, their tongues tangling. Their hands roamed each other's body.

“Harry,” Ginny pleaded. It wasn't enough any more. They each needed more.

Harry eyes burned like the brightest emeralds. He held her close, burying his face in her glorious hair.

Pulling back, he took her hand, and led her upstairs to his bedroom.

The night that followed was full of wonder. Harry had never felt this close to anybody before. He felt as if he was exposing the real Harry to her. She was even more beautiful than he had dreamed. She was so giving, so amazing. It just felt so right, when they finally became one. Harry paused, and looked into her eyes. She gave him a blazing look, and pulled his head down to hers.

They learned what each other liked. How they liked to be touched, stroked. It felt so right to just hold her close as they lay together after. He held her tight as they fell asleep, only to wake during the night, and start their loving again.

Waking with her, Harry felt his passion rouse again. He roamed his hands over her body. She turned to look at him, her eyes sleepy, but giving him a sexy smile. Harry joined their bodies, and they started the day off the same way they ended it. Together, as one.

They fell back asleep, both satiated. A couple of hours later, Harry awoke. Ginny stirred, but kept on sleeping. Harry decided to go downstairs and make breakfast.

He had intended to bring it up to her so they could eat in bed. However, as he was watching the eggs cook, he felt her hand on his naked back, and then her lips. Her arms encircled his waist.

“Good morning,” she said, huskily.

Harry turned around and held her. “Good morning, beautiful,” he murmured. “I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.”

“It smells amazing, I think that's what woke me. And I missed you next to me,” admitted Ginny.

Harry's eyes darkened with desire once more. He kissed her softly. “Gin, I-”

“Good morning, you two. Mmm, something smells brilliant,” said an energised Sirius, clapping his hands together. 

Harry and Ginny pulled apart. “Good morning,” they said to Sirius.

Harry turned back to the breakfast, while Ginny made cups of tea. “Better make that tea for four,” said Sirius.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, then paled as her coach breezed through the kitchen door.

“Mmm, smells good. I'm so hungry, I could eat a hippogriff. Black tea, please, Weasley,” she said, sitting down.

Sirius winked at her. “We certainly worked up an appetite, didn't we Gwen?”

Ginny slid the tea cup in front of Gwenog, then one in front of Sirius. She went back to help Harry with the toast. Harry slid his arm around her waist, and brushed a kiss on the top of her head. “I'm sorry,” he whispered. “I wanted it to be just us.”

“It's okay. As long as we're here together. I do have the rest of the day,” she reminded him.

“Toast is burning,” chirped Sirius.

Ginny and Harry exchanged a frustrated but amused look, then went back to their breakfast duties.

They exchanged small talk about the dance, until an owl brought the newspaper for them. Sirius unrolled it, and laughed, holding it up.

As Tonks had predicted, Harry and Ginny were on the front page. Harry had to admit it was a good photo of them, although he wished he didn't look so lovesick. Then again, he supposed he was.

Sirius and Gwenog teased them about it, while they continued their breakfast. Then they went back upstairs, although Gwenog did take the time to remind Ginny about her five o'clock curfew.

Harry and Ginny cleaned the kitchen, then they too, retreated back to Harry's bedroom. Grimmauld Place was very quiet for the rest of the day.

Ginny only just made her curfew.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two separate incidents cause Harry to want to protect his heart. Has he made the right choice? Sirius will set him straight.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up. The ceiling, in fact, everything, was very white. He tried to turn his head, and he groaned, closing his eyes again. He coughed.

“Lay still,” Sirius's voice said quietly, as he lay a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry murmured in agreement, and felt Sirius slide his glasses on. Harry opened his eyes again, and saw Sirius's worried face leaning over him. He coughed again. All he could smell was smoke.

“Is Harry 'wake? Can he play with me, now?” asked Teddy.

Tonks ssh'd him. “Harry's hurt, sweety. He won't be able to play today. He needs rest.”

Harry looked on as Teddy climbed off Tonk's lap, and approached the bed. He placed a kiss on Harry's hand, resting on the bed. “Get betta, Harry.”

“Thanks, buddy,” said Harry, weakly.

He smiled at Tonks and Remus, hating the worried looks on all their faces, knowing it was because of him.

“So, did we get the bad guys?” he asked, trying to lighten the mood. A coughing fit left him feeling weak.

“Yeah, you got them. Saved those kids lives, too. But did you really need to go back in the burning building for their damn cat? A bloody cat, Harry?” asked Sirius, working his way from concern to anger.

“Bloody cat,” agreed Teddy.

“Teddy!” exclaimed Tonks.

“Sirius,” growled Remus.

Harry tried to chuckle. “Ah, that's just the old dog in you, Sirius. I just reacted. When the kids mentioned Fergus was still inside, I thought it was another kid. Then I found the food and water bowls with his name on it. Luckily he was right there, spitting and snarling at me. Scratched me like crazy when I tried to pick him up and carry me out. Look,” he said, pulling his robe apart to show scratches on his arm and chest.

“Oh, we just assumed they were there from a certain Harpy,” teased Sirius.

“Sirius,” laughed Tonks, while Remus shook his head, smiling.

“We should get a healer in here to look at you. Gawain will probably be by soon. We sent an owl to Ginny, letting her know we'd owl again when we had more news about you,” said Remus.

Harry nodded. He yawned, suddenly tired. “I'm not staying here tonight,” he warned.

“We'll see,” said Sirius, leaving to get the healer.

“I think I'll take this one home,” said Tonks, gesturing to Teddy. “Stay in tonight, love, it's the best place for you. We'll pop in to see you tomorrow.” 

She kissed his forehead, and with Teddy waving to him, they left.

The healer came in and checked Harry out. He pronounced him fit, but said he was suffering the effects of smoke inhalation. The healer wanted to keep him in overnight. 

“No,” said Harry. “I'm going home.”

“Harry,” warned Sirius.

“You're fit, but your lungs are weak. This really is the best place for you. We'll give you a potion to clear your lungs, and it will let you sleep through the night. If there are no complications, you can leave first thing in the morning,” said the healer.

He made some notations on Harry's chart, then wished them all a good day. He departed, to go and organise the potion.

“I'm not staying,” said Harry, stubbornly. “I can take the potion at home, just as easily as I can take it here.”

Sirius and Remus started to protest, when Harry's boss from the DMLE arrived. They left the room, so Harry and he could talk privately about the case.

They were just returned from the cafeteria, when Gawain was walking down the hall from Harry's room. “He hasn't taken the potion yet. He's still insisting that he be allowed to go home. I should warn you, the press are watching all the exits, hoping for a photo. I'll stop off and give them an official statement, but I don't think it will be enough for them. You know Harry is big news in our world.”

“We heard a couple of reporters trying to bribe some nurses to get them up to his room,” said Remus, disgusted.

“Well, we've made it so only Tonks, Remus and I can visit. I considered Ginny, but I expect she'll visit tomorrow when he's home,” mused Sirius.

They walked Gawain to the lift, still talking about Harry. “He'll need a medical clearance before he can return to active duty. I've taken his memory from this morning, and we've submitted it as evidence.”

“All right then. We'll be in touch, to let you know how Harry's doing,” said Sirius, extending his hand to Gawain, who shook it. Gawain then did the same to Remus, before departing.

“Now, how are we going to convince him to stay in overnight,” said Remus, as he and Sirius walked back toward Harry's room.

A male nurse rushed past, brushing bats off his face, squealing as he ran.

“Hmm, you don't see that everyday,” chuckled Sirius. “The old Bat-Bogey Hex. An oldie, but a goodie.”

They opened the door to Harry's room, and stopped. Ginny, who was leaning over Harry, stood up immediately, brandishing her wand at them. Seeing who it was, she lowered her wand in relief.

“Oh, hi. Sorry about that. I just heard some reporters trying to do the craziest things to get a photo, or to talk to Harry. I was worried you were them,” she said.

She turned back to Harry, running her fingers through his hair. He seemed to be asleep.

“How did you get in here?” asked Remus. “There is supposed to be a nurse guarding the door.”

“Oh, yeah, him. Well, in his defence, he did try to stop me. He won't make that mistake again,” said Ginny grimly.

“You're not on the list of allowed visitors. Only because we didn't think you could get away tonight, and he'll be home tomorrow,” said Sirius, hurriedly, as Ginny looked ready to raise her wand again.

“Not staying in tonight,” drawled Harry, sleepily. “Gin, 'issat you?”

“I'm here, Harry. And of course you're staying in tonight. You'll take your potion and sleep, then come home tomorrow.”

“Okay,” agreed Harry. “You'll be here tomorrow?” he asked.

“Of course I will. Now here, I'll go get your potion and you can take it. I'll be right back,” she said, leaning over to kiss him softly on the lips.

He tried to hold her closer, and deepen the kiss. A subtle cough from an amused Sirius made a blushing Ginny pull back, and she left to get the potion.

“What?” asked Harry, as an amused Remus and Sirius looked at him.

“Nothing. Just glad you're taking our advice about staying in, that's all,” he winked at Harry.

“Shut it, Padfoot,” said a smiling Harry, leaning back against his pillow.

 

HGHGHGHG

A month later it was Harry's turn to hurry down the long halls of St Mungo's. He'd heard on the WWN that Ginny had been injured during the Harpies latest match. With a sinking heart, he realised he couldn't abandon his post, as he was on surveillance. As soon as his shift was over, he'd headed straight for the hospital.

It was late; way past the visiting hours times. Still, he had to see Ginny; he had to know she was okay. 

A healer's assistant was reviewing her notes as he approached Ginny's door.

“May I help you?” she asked.

Harry flashed her his Auror ID. “How is she?”

She looked confused. “I wasn't aware this was under investigation. To my knowledge, it was a Quidditch related incident.”

Harry ran his hands through his hair. “Yeah, it was. I want to-can I see her? Please?”

The assistant looked at her watch. “It's late,” she said.

“I just finished my shift, and came straight here. I promise, I'll just be a couple of minutes. Please?”

Harry's voice was strained. On the other side of the door lay Ginny. If this assistant refused him, he would just go home, get his invisibility cloak, and return.

“Just a couple of minutes, Auror Potter,” she said.

Harry smiled in relief. “Thank you. You have no idea-just, thank you,” he mumbled.

 _'Lucky girl_ ', thought the assistant. “She's probably asleep, but she'll be fine. She's just staying in the night. She may miss a couple of matches, though.”

Harry nodded, and went to the door. He hesitated, then went inside. A small light was near Ginny's bed, and it made Ginny's beautiful red hair glow golden. 

Harry went to the side of the bed. He picked up Ginny's small hand in his. It was so soft, and fitted his like it was made for him.

She looked so serene, laying there. So still. Harry liked it best when she snuggled up to him in bed, feeling her breath on his back, with her arm thrown over his side. Or when she slept with her head on his chest, her leg thrown over his, pinning him down. Fact is, he just liked having her close.

He hated to think of her getting hurt. He had already lost so many people in his life, people that were important to him. If she left, for whatever reason, he didn't know how he could get past that. Maybe, just maybe, it was better to get out now. Better to protect himself from the pain that was sure to rip him open if he gave her too much more of himself, and then she left, for one reason or another. 

She already had so much of his heart, and he hadn't even told her. Self-preservation had been the name of the game for most of Harry's life. It was hard to kick the habit now.

He stroked her gorgeous hair. He leaned down, and inhaled her special feminine fragrance. “Being with you has been...like living something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you. But I can't...seeing you like this. Forgive me one day, Ginny. Please, go on and be happy. It's all I want for you, my lo-”

His voice broke, and he pressed his lips to her forehead, to stop himself from saying the word. Ginny stirred. Harry froze and pulled back. He didn't think he could look into her eyes, and then walk away.

Ginny settled back down. Harry let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding.

“Goodbye, Ginny.”

Harry left, not looking back once.

The next day, he left for a week long assignment in Belgium.

HGHGHG

While it had been great to have a legitimate reason to get out of London for a week, the problem was, once he returned, he then had a week off. A week of moping around the house, trying to avoid Sirius's worried eyes. A week of checking the papers for updates on Ginny's injury, and return to the Harpies starting list. A week of Teddy's questions about when Ginny would be coming over to take him flying again. Harry finally snapped, angrily telling Teddy Ginny wasn't coming over to take him flying any more. 

Teddy stared at him in shock. Harry never yelled at him, ever. He ran out the room, crying.

“Shit,” said Harry, feeling disgusted with himself. “Teddy, come here, mate,” he called.

“Don't want you, want Ginny, you go away,” yelled Teddy.

“What the hell was that all about?” asked a surprised Sirius.

“Nothing, he just asked me about Gi-something. I was tired, and I snapped back at him. It was my fault, I'll go and apologise,” said Harry, getting up and preparing to go after Teddy.

“Yeah, well, why you're in an apologising mood, why don't you go and find Ginny,” snapped Sirius.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” asked Harry, angrily.

“She was injured a couple of weeks ago, and you didn't even go see her. She hasn't been over, and you haven't mentioned her at all. In fact, you snap anyone's head off if we mention her. Including your godson. She came to see you, when you were in hospital. Stayed with you the next day, missed her training session, and was suspended for a match because of it. What's going on, Harry?” asked a concerned Sirius.

“She missed a match, because she was looking after me? I-uh, I didn't know that,” said Harry, sheepishly.

“She didn't want you to know. Now, talk to me, kiddo,” said Sirius.

Harry opened his mouth, then shut it. “When...when I heard she was injured, it was like my heart stopped beating, you know? It was like when I thought you were captured by Voldemort. When I thought Remus and Tonks had been killed in the final battle. But you guys are my family, so I expected to feel that, for you. But Ginny...she's the most beautiful, amazing, loving woman I've ever met. And it scares me that I feel so much for her so soon. She...she has the power to hurt me so much. I didn't realise till she got injured. If she left me, for whatever reason, it would kill me, Sirius. That scares the shit out of me, that she has that much power over me,” said Harry, ending in a whisper.

Sirius placed his hand on Harry's taut shoulders. “Close your eyes, Harry.”

“What?”

“Come on, just do it. Close your eyes,” repeated Sirius.

Harry did, wondering where Sirius was going with this.

“You've just finished a shift at the DMLE. You're tired. It's been a long day. You Apparate home. You just want to kick back with a beer, listen to some radio, then go to bed. You walk in, and “Surprise!'

“What? What was the surprise?” asked Harry, picturing it all in his mind.

“It's your birthday, silly. We've all been waiting for you to come home. Now, tell me what you see?” asked Sirius, gently.

“You're all gathered around the table. There's all my favourite food on it. You and Remus are already toasting me with the bottle of Firewhiskey you brought for me. Teddy is jumping up and down, he can't wait to give me a present he made himself. And Ginny...” Harry paused.

“Ginny?” asked Sirius, gently.

“Ginny comes in, carrying a big tray of roast meat. She looks so pretty, she has that little pink floaty dress on. She says she hates pink, but I told her it looks so nice on her, so she wears it for me. She puts the tray down, and beckons me to sit at the head of the table,” said Harry, lost in his musings.

“Sounds great. What happens next?” asked Sirius.

“I wanted to sit next to her, but Teddy wants to sit next to me. She smiles her beautiful smile at me, and lets Teddy sit down. She's all the way at the other end of the table, too far away for my liking. She's talking to Tonks, but every now and then, she'll look up, and we'll make eye contact. She winks at me a lot,” chuckles Harry, totally caught up in his fantasy.

“What happens after the meal?” asked Sirius.

“Ginny and Teddy bring out my birthday cake. There's lots of candles on there. Teddy helps me to blow them out. It's a treacle tart, my favourite. Ginny spent all afternoon baking it. Tastes delicious,” grins Harry.

“What happens after all the guests leave?” asks Sirius.

“We dance. Ginny puts the WWN on, and we dance to some slow music. I don't care what it is, I just want to hold her in my arms. She has given me the best birthday. All my family, my favourite food, and I finish up with her in my arms. She fits perfectly, as we sway to the music. She whispers in my ear, and then we go upstairs,” said Harry, aware tears were running down his face.

“Harry, what do you feel when you think of Ginny? Being here, being next to you for the rest of your life?” asked Sirius.

“I love her. I need her so much. She's my home,” whispered Harry.

He opened his eyes, and looked at Sirius. “What have I done? I pushed her away, when I need her so much. Tell me what I should do, Sirius?” begged Harry.

“Go apologise to Teddy. Go have a shower, and get a good night sleep. And then tomorrow...”

“Yes?” asked Harry, desperately.

“Tomorrow, you begin the best part of the rest of your life. IF she gives you another chance. And IF her five brothers don't castrate you first,” smirked Sirius.

Harry gulped. Sirius patted his arm. “Don't worry about them, Harry. Just focus on Ginny.”

Harry smiled. “Yeah, Ginny,” he said, dreamily.

“Uh, actually I meant focus on what you're going to say to Ginny. Cos quite honestly, if Ginny's pissed at you, then her brothers won't be a problem. There won't be anything left of you for them to deal with. Ginny will have you hog tied and Merlin knows what else,” grinned Sirius.

“Yeah, you don't want to mess with my girl,” said Harry, proudly.

“Good luck, Harry,” chuckled Sirius.

“Thanks, I think I'm going to need it,” said Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry needs to explain

Harry was very frustrated. He had woken late, after laying in his bed for a long time thinking about what he was going to say to Ginny. Then, when he had fallen into a light sleep, he had dreamt of the things he hoped Ginny would do to him and with him when they reconciled. This then required him to take matters into his own hands before he could finally succumb to a much needed deeper sleep. However, now the day was half over, and he still hadn't found Ginny.

He had Apparated to the Holyhead Harpies home ground in Wales. There he was informed that the team had been given the week off before they re-commenced training for their next match. Ginny Weasley was expected to be a part of that match, despite missing the previous week's match due to her injury.

He had then Apparated back to London, and flooed to the Burrow. He had expected a cool reception from Molly, who was the only one home, but she seemed unaware of any problem between Harry and Ginny. To his relief, she told him Ginny had been recuperating at her brother's home while he and his family were away. After being fed more food than he thought he could ever eat, he flooed away to Shell Cottage.

Harry could smell the sea as soon as he stepped out of the floo. The cottage was tiny, as Molly had told him. Bill and Fleur were actually looking for a bigger home, especially with another baby on the way. As he left the kitchen and went into the lounge, he could smell Ginny's fragrance in the air. He sniffed deeply; longingly.

The sound of laughter drew him to the porch. He smiled at the sound; it was Ginny's laugh. He would know it anywhere. He looked out the window, and saw Tonks, Teddy and Ginny.

It looked like they'd been for a walk, and Teddy was showing his mum a shell he had found. Harry watched as Teddy flung his arms around Ginny and squeezed. Even from here, he could see Teddy blush when Ginny planted a kiss on his cheek. 'Someone's got a crush!', thought Harry, with a smile.

Tonks and Ginny hugged, then Tonks and Teddy went to what must be the Apparition site, and they left. Ginny's shoulders sagged as they left, as she turned away from the house, and continued to walk along the beach, re-tracing the steps she had just taken with her visitors. Harry thought she looked sad; deep in thought.

He followed her slowly, still trying to think about what he wanted to say to her. How could he explain to her how much he loved her; needed her? How could she possibly begin to understand how important she was to him; the power this gave her over him? How could-?”

“Harry?”

Harry snapped his head up. He had been so busy thinking about what he was going to say to her, he hadn't noticed she'd stopped walking, and now he was nearly falling over her.

“Oh, er, hi,” mumbled Harry.

“Hi,” said Ginny.

They stared at each other in uncomfortable silence. Each waited for the other to speak. Finally, they both broke the tension at the same time.

“Why are you here?” she asked.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

They smiled at each other, then it happened again.

“I'm fine,” she said.

“I've missed you,” he said.

Ginny sucked in a breath at Harry's statement, and folded her arms protectively across her chest. 

“I've missed you, too,” she said softly. “Come on, I could do with a cup of tea. When the sun goes behind the clouds, it gets a bit cool. I've been out here long enough.”

They walked back together towards the cottage. “So, you had Teddy and Tonks here for a visit?” asked Harry.

At Ginny's look, he explained. “They were just leaving as I arrived through the floo.”

“Yeah, they were here. I've gotten to know them pretty well. We've spent some time together at the orphanage this last week. Teddy and Nick get on really well. Remus is tutoring Nick, so he can start at Hogwarts in September. Hopefully, he can go into the second year, with kids his own age. He's trying really hard, so eager to learn and make Remus proud,” smiled Ginny.

“Any luck finding homes for the other kids?” asked Harry.

“Yes, actually. Friends of mine, Hannah and Neville Longbottom are keen to adopt Adam and Amelia. Unfortunately, they can't have kids of their own. They've spent some time with them, and they all got on well. Adam had a healers appointment yesterday, to find out what can be done to help him with his leg. I know he'll probably need a couple of operations, and they may need to go to the States for that. The Salem Hospital has some amazing healers there, so fingers crossed. Hopefully, we can have another fund raiser to help them afford to all go. I know Amelia won't want to be apart from Adam, and it might hinder his recovery if he's worried about her back here. I think-”

Ginny's words were cut off as Harry kissed her. She froze, then kissed him back.

Harry pulled away, drawing in deep breaths as he leaned his forehead against hers. “I'm sorry. I just...couldn't help myself. Couldn't hold back any longer.”

Ginny smiled and kissed him tenderly. She tucked herself under his arm, her arm around his waist. Together they walked back to the cottage. “You never have to apologise for kissing me, Harry,” she chuckled softly.

He smiled, kissing her on her forehead. “God, I love you,” he blurted out. Then he froze, as he realised what he had said.

Ginny smiled a special smile. She opened the door to the cottage. “Come in,” she said, simply.

Harry was confused, as he entered the cottage. Did she not hear him? He had to admit, it did feel good to say it out loud, but he didn't get the reaction he was hoping for.

“I love you,” he repeated, louder.

“Tea? Mum sent over a cake yesterday, want some of that?” asked Ginny, pottering around in the kitchen.

Harry fell into a chair. Okay, she obviously didn't want to hear of his feelings, and even more obviously, didn't want to say those precious words back to him.

“Tea's fine,” he said. He didn't think he could eat anything right now. His chest was so tight, it felt as though his heart was about to erupt. He rubbed his chest. Nope, that didn't help.

“I heard you, you know. At St Mungo's. The night you came to visit. The last time I saw you. Well, heard from you,” said Ginny, her back to him as she made tea.

“What?” gasped Harry.

“I'd been given a potion to keep me still. I'd taken a bludger to my back, you see. Any movement could have meant long term damage. So, I could hear you, but I couldn't move,” explained Ginny.

“Oh,” said Harry, sipping at the tea Ginny had placed in front of him.

Ginny sat opposite him, and stirred her tea. “Harry, I-well, I love you, too. And I'm sorry.”

“You do! That's, wait, why are you sorry? Sorry you love me?” asked a jubilant but now hesitant Harry.

“No, not that, never that,” said Ginny, quickly.

She got up from her chair, and came round to kneel at his feet. She took his hand in hers.

“I guess I forgot who you are. You, you're Harry Potter, the most well known wizard in our world. Everyone knows what you have done, and all that you lost,” she said.

“Gin, I don't-”

“Hush, Harry. What did I tell you to say the first time I met Sirius?” she gently chided.

Harry thought, then smiled.

“Yes, dear,” he said.

Ginny patted his hand. Harry's heart started beating furiously. Could this possibly be about to be all right? Could she, did she mean-

“Harry, my Harry, I'm sorry for forgetting your history. You just make it so easy to love you, just Harry, that I completely forgot what it must be like for you to see someone you care for get hurt,” said Ginny, leaning over to kiss his hand.

Harry was stunned. “You, you see me as just Harry?” he asked. “And you love Just Harry?”

Ginny nodded. “I'm proud of what you've done, and I'm sad for what you've had to go through to get to that point. I am glad that you had Sirius and Remus, and then later Tonks and Teddy to be there for you.”

Harry nodded too. “But now I just need you. I never thought I'd meet anyone who would care about me. I mean, just Harry. Not Harry bloody Potter, Chosen One, Saviour of the Wizarding World, yada, yada, yada!”

Ginny burst out laughing. Harry pulled her off the floor and onto his knee, where he snogged the life out of her.

He rested his head on her shoulder. “I love you so much. Please, let me show you,” he begged.

Ginny answered him with a kiss.

An hour later, as they rested in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Harry was running his hands through her hair as she lay with her head on his chest.

“Your parents and brothers don't know what I said to you at the hospital, do they?” he asked.

Ginny turned so her chin was resting on his chest. “No. I figured you needed some time, and so did I. Talking to Tonks helped confirm what I had already guessed. They don't need to know, Harry,” she assured him, kissing his heart and laying back down.

“Your brothers would kill me,” said Harry. “I promise I'll never hurt you again, Gin.”

“I know,” assured Ginny. “And you leave my brothers to me.”

“Yes, dear,” laughed Harry.

Ginny laughed too. “Oh, won't Sirius be taking the piss about this. He'll be nagging us about James Sirius, won't he?”

“I want you to myself for a while. That's for the future. How many kids do you want?” Harry asked, flipping her over so she was under him.

“Hmm, children of Marauders? Nephews and nieces of Fred and George? Let's start with one and see how we go,” said Ginny, running her hands up Harry's chest.

“Our kids will be perfect little angels,” said Harry. “I say we go for seven, no eight. Gotta beat your mum and dad! A Quidditch team and a reserve. Easy!”

Ginny pulled Harry's head down to hers.

 

Will Harry and Ginny's kids be perfect little angels? Read the epilogue and find out...


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later...

“Twins,” said Ginny, weakly. She was still stunned by the news from the Medi-witch just moments ago.

“I knew it. You're too big for just one,” said Harry, looking at her huge stomach.

“Twins,” repeated Ginny.

“Twin boys,” stated Harry proudly. “Hey, twins are from your side of the family, not mine,” he said in self-defence, as she shot him a dirty look.

“I can't think of two names, it was hard enough last time,” wailed Ginny.

“We've still got a few months to go,” said Harry, consolingly.

“There is no way I can carry them for four more months. Look at me, I'm already huge, and it's only the five month mark. Oh Merlin, Harry, what if they're both like Jamie!”

Harry gulped. Jamie was a little hellion. Jamie had a good shot at turning everyone in the family grey-haired within another year. For such a little person with a limited vocabulary, their first born could cause an unbelievable uproar in a remarkably short period of time. A true Marauder in the making, Sirius liked to say.

They Apparated to the Burrow. When they arrived they could see Sirius had come over, as well as Remus and Tonks. Some of Ginny's brothers were there, too. As it was summer holidays, all the older children were home. Sirius had applied for, and been granted, guardianship over Nick, and he'd become a wonderful student at Hogwarts. He hoped to become an Auror just like Harry. Teddy, who looked up to Nick like an older brother, was excited to be starting at Hogwarts when the new school year started.

Molly popped her head out of the kitchen. “Well, how did it go?” she asked.

“Twins,” exclaimed Ginny, still numb.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Ginny and Harry. Arthur gasped, while Molly nodded approvingly.

“Twin boys,” announced Harry, before anyone could ask.

A sigh went up around the room. “Thank Merlin! Imagine if it was another one, or, Merlin forbid, two, just like Jamie?” said George.

Ginny's head swivelled around. “Where is Jamie?”

Sirius bolted up from the chair he was sitting on. All the adults started looking around with growing panic. “She was right here,” said Sirius. “She dragged my motorbike helmet in here.”

“How long ago?” asked Harry, checking behind doors and chairs.

“Couple of minutes, I think,” muttered Sirius. 

Ginny and Harry exchanged a look. In that time, Jamie could wreck the house. It was amazing that such a tiny little girl with such an angelic face could be such a demon.

“Jamie! Jamie Lee, come out, Mummy and Daddy have some big news for you,” called Ginny.

Everybody joined in the search, but their little black haired terror was nowhere to be found. She really was angelic looking, a bit like Pebbles from the old Flinstones cartoon show Harry used to watch. She had Harry's black hair and his green eyes; and dimples on either side of her rosebud mouth. She had sat up by herself at four months, crawled at six, walked at nine months, and the family had been on guard ever since.

Jamie had a frightful temper for such a little thing, and an outsize will, too. Keeping her from doing something she was determined to do was like trying to hold back the tide with a bucket. She bore a grudge badly, and was quick to work out some sort of pay back. Only discipline from her adored daddy could reduce her to tears. 

Teddy came running inside. “Uncle Harry, Jamie's on the roof of the shed!”

“Oh my God,” cried Ginny, rushing outside as fast as she could. Harry tore past her, his heart in his throat. Every instinct screamed for him to get to his beloved child as fast as possible.

Everyone ran outside, their faces pale with alarm, and looked up. Three and a half year old Jamie was sitting on the edge of the roof, her legs dangling over the side, and her face glowing as she looked down at her family. 

“Hi,” she waved.

Ginny's knees wobbled, and Arthur put a supporting, protective arm around her. Fred and George hovered close.

“I'm coming up to get you, baby girl,” called Harry.

“Maybe you should get the ladder, I don't know if the roof of the shed will take your weight and hers,” said Arthur, worryingly.

Ginny moaned. 

“You could cast a weightless charm on her,” suggested Ron.

Ginny moaned again.

Fred and George returned with a ladder. They leaned it up against the shed wall, and Harry prepared to climb up.

A scowl was on Jamie's face as she watched her daddy climb up. “No, Daddy, no,” she shrieked, standing up.

Harry froze. She didn't want to come down, and she was absolutely fearless.

“Harry,” whispered Ginny, her voice choked.

He was shaking. Jamie stamped her foot and pointed a little finger at him. “Daddy, down,” she demanded. She was getting closer to the edge.

Harry knew he wouldn't get to her in time. He was about to cast the Accio spell, when Sirius patted his arm and moved past Harry.

He moved forward, trying not to startle his god-niece. When he was directly below her, he grinned at her, and she grinned at him. She adored Uncle Sirius.

“Unca Siri!” she cried.

“You know, I'm really going to miss you when they take you to Azkaban. I give you to the age of five,” he said.

“Is Jamie really going to Azkaban?” asked Dominique, to Victoire. She shrugged. “Fink so.”

Jamie spread her arms wide, bouncing up and down on her toes.

Sirius held up his arms. “Come on Angel, jump!”

Jamie jumped.

Sirius caught her in mid-air and hugged the precious little body to his chest. Ginny burst into tears. Harry was there, taking his daughter in his arms, pressing his lips to her round cheeks, Ginny rushed over to be enveloped in his embrace as well.

Jamie patted Ginny's face. “Mumma cwy?” she asked, and her bottom lip quivered. She looked at Harry. “Fix, Daddy.”

“I'll fix you all right. I'll use a sticking charm on your butt, then you'll stay in one place. How did you get up there, anyway?,” said Harry, hugging her tightly, and drawing Ginny in close.

“Just fought about it, and then I was up 'dere,” said Jamie.

“Accidental magic. Well, thank Merlin Teddy saw you and told us,” said Harry.

He missed the dirty look Jamie threw at Teddy. “Down please, Daddy,” she said.

He put her down, and she went over to Molly. “Dink, please, Nana.”

“Of course, sweetheart, come with me,” she said, taking Jamie's hand and leading her to the kitchen.  
Jamie had developed a fondness for Muggle soda drinks, and was allowed to have a lemonade every now and then, in just a small dose. Molly kept some in a small bottle just for her. No-one saw her shake the bottle vigorously before she went back outside.

Harry escorted Ginny to a nearby seat. Everyone was feeling relieved that it had ended well; another Jamie incident to laugh about. Sirius and Remus were chuckling at Jamie's latest antics, when she suddenly appeared.

She handed the bottle to Teddy. With the sweetest smile on her cute face, she implored him to 'open it, pees,” then took a couple of steps back.

“No,” yelled Remus and Harry at the same time, but it was too late. Teddy had twisted the cap and broken the seal. The bottle had spewed and spurted all over Teddy's face and chest. He stood there in shock.

Jamie had clapped her hands and laughed. There was silence from everybody else. Despite wanting to tell her off, Harry couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. Even Remus and Tonks joined in the laughter. A quick cleaning charm from Molly set Teddy right, and he and Jamie called a truce.

She went over to Sirius and climbed in his lap. “Wide da bike, Unca Siri?” she asked. “Pees?”

“I think she's training me up to drive the getaway car,” smirked Sirius to Remus. “Better ask your Mum and Dad first, Angel,” he told her.

“Okay,” she agreed. She hopped off his knee, and went to her parents. “Up, Daddy,” she said.

She wound her little arms around his neck and rubbed her satiny cheek against his rough one. “Mumma betta,” she said, looking at Ginny.

“Mumma's all better. You're going to have two brothers soon,” said Ginny. “You're going to be a big sister.”

Hmm, big sister. Jamie liked the sound of that. “Okay. Me wide da bike wiv Unca Siri, pees,” she said.

“Just around the Burrow, no further,” said Harry, sternly. “We have to go home soon, and get ready for Shelly's birthday party.”

Jamie nodded. “Wuv you, Daddy.”

Hannah and Neville had planned to adopt Adam and Amelia, but at the last minute, decided to take Michelle as well. With time, love and patience, Hannah and Neville's tender ways had broken through Michelle's defences. She was still quiet and shy, but had come a long way since Harry and Ginny first met her. Adam had success with his surgery, and had an prosthetic foot attached to his leg. He never let it stop him from doing anything. Both he and Amelia were blooming under Hannah and Neville's care.

As Jamie and Sirius went to go for a ride on his motorcycle, Ginny leaned over to Harry. “And you wanted eight! I can tell you right now, Mister, eight is off the table. Three is now my favourite number.”

Harry heard his daughter give a shriek of delight as Sirius dipped her over the Burrow. He ran his hand over Ginny's swollen abdomen, feeling his sons kick against his palm.

“We'll see,” he murmured with a grin.

He had his ways of getting around his wife. And she loved everyone of them.

It was as easy as that.


End file.
